Allen to Nella
by i-am-hungry
Summary: What happens when you throw Allen into Komui's potion stock? A Kanda X Allen Yullen fic with a hint of Lena-hate. A comedy of hate and love. girls and guys, or rather, guys that are girls....Fun and short chapters!
1. One: Bad mistake

hee hee first fanfic eva

its a comedy and also Yullen.....

im really sorry i cant edit properly....

my spelling is bad.

disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters they all belong to Katsura Hoshino!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"REEEVVEEEEERRRR…."the name rang down the large room, piled high with books, notes, ink and pens "REEEVVVVEEERRR…" the name reached its target.

"What is it now?" asked Reeva, obviously annoyed, balancing a dangerously tall stack of books.

"Can you get something for me…?"

"Hell no Komui! Get it yourself, I'm busy." Reever snapped.

BAM! The books fell down in a torrent of paper and dust.

"Now look what you've done!" Reever bent down, picking up the books one by one and restacking them in his arms.

"I didn't do it…it's your fault you wouldn't help me." Komui whined, sitting at his desk, "It was just a small thing." He took a sip from his coffee.

"Komui!" a different voice called from beyond the research lab doors.

Hearing his name, Komui put down his cup and smiled, walking across the room in his slippers.

"Komui?" Allen's head peeked round the corner, Timcampy perched on his head, "Do you think you coul-"

"_Allen_! What a surprise to see you here! You're just the person I needed. I need you to go fetch one teeny weenie thing for me." Komui gave an evil smile, his fingers indicating the size of 'teeny weenie'.

"Wait…I…" but before Allen even finished his sentence, he was shoved out side with an earring placed in his hands and the door slammed and locked.

"What am I…"

"Put it on." A voice called out cheerfully from behind the safety of the doors.

Allen rolled the golden earring in his hands and following Komui's instructions, he put it on.

"Can you hear me?" Komui's voice blared out of his right ear, Allen could hear Reever complaining in the background.

"Loud and clear." He replied, sighing, how did he get himself into this?

"Good, now take the lift to the 4th floor and walk left." Allen obeyed, Tim fluttering around him in circles.

"You there?"

"Yes."

"Keep walking until you see a set of wooden doors. Then I'll tell you what you need to find."

Allen reached the double doors and reported to Komui. He looked around, the whole floor seemed strangely quiet. He waited for further instructions, wondering how long it would take.

"Here's what you'll need to get:" The earring suddenly crackled, seeming to loose connection for a second, "it's a potion that's blue with small yellow bubbles in it, but since its yellow it would show up green. The bottle is stopped with a cork and the side is labelled X34ES4. Got that? Good, but make sure…you….Tim…. " Komui's voice crackled, only part of the sentence was heard and the connection broke. Leaving Allen in silence.

"Komui? Hello? Komui?" Allen hadn't quite remembered all of the description. Sighing once more he looked back, he couldn't chicken out now. Maybe Komui needed the potion desperately, then again maybe not, he shivered, thinking back to Komurin.

Unlocking the bolt, Allen forced the doors open. It creaked eerily, as if it hadn't been used in a long time. A damp, moist feeling made Allen shiver, but bravely, he stepped into the midst of the unknown...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

had fun?

next chapter!!


	2. Two: Idiodic move

Chapter two of Allen to Nella XD

enjoys~

disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters they all belong to Katsura Hoshino!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allen entered the room, it was dark. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Tall, dark shapes appeared before him. He took a step back, he was regretting this now. He turned around and found that the door had silently closed on its own. The inside didn't have a handle.

"Hey! Is anyone there? Could you open the door?" he knocked loudly, rapping the door that didn't seem to give in. Allen, sighed for the third time that day, not that Allen sighed a lot. He spun back round to face his doom.

But his eyes had already adjusted themselves to the dark, he seemed to be in a large corridor lined with an uncountable number of shelves. As Allen walked closer to one of them he found that they were all filled with glass flasks. Multi-coloured with different shaped bubbles and stoppers. Allen didn't want to know how many shelves there were in this room. His dread metre went up, like the time in Krory's castle, but worse.

Tim sat in his coat, staring out at the brightly coloured beakers with interest.

"Ummm…what did Komui say again?" Allen asked himself more than to Tim "It was green with yellow blobs and…" Allen looked around in frustration, "Hey, Tim, do you think it's this one?" he held one up, labelled with a picture, somehow looking like a very bad portrait of Komui.

"Tim?" the winged creature had seen a blue and bright pink flask, which intrigued it the most.

"Tim don't run from me like that. It's scary." Allen pouted, telling the truth.

But Timcampy wasn't listening. Softly he landed on the shelf, staring at his own reflection before poking the flask itself.

Suddenly the shelf groaned.

"I have the worst feeling about this…" Allen shouted as the shelf tipped forward, the two ran out of the isle and watched the shelf fall. It hit the next shelf, the air filled with the sound of smashing glass.

Like a domino chain reaction the next shelf wobbled and fell. Thus, the pattern repeated. Allen's ear drums were splitting from all the sounds of the shattering glass and the odd noises as the potions hit the floor. He put his hands over his face and groaned.

"I do regret this." He muttered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut, as if it would stop all the shelves from falling.

But it didn't.

For what seemed like forever, the breaking and falling finally stopped. Only a slight dripping sound could be heard as the remains of potions splat themselves onto the floor.

"Tim…what have you done?" the yellow blob didn't answer, just staring at the giant mess he had made, not really feeling any regret at all.

"What am I going to tell Komui now?" Allen sat on the ground wanting to burst in to tears. "Tim?" Allen sniffed and turned around to see where Timcampy was.

There was a loud noise. Like glass hitting wood.

Allen felt liquid, wether it was blood or potion, he didn't know. He felt woozy, his sight started to blur.

Everything went black.


	3. Three: Blind

Yo here we are agin XD chapter 3 of Allen to nella!!!

we have out little seme coming in~

disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters they all belong to Katsura Hoshino!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Allen! Allen!"

Allen heard his name and sobbing. His head throbbed and he couldn't quite make out where he was.

"Whmi…" Allen attempted to speak, but even opening his mouth hurt. So he lay there, trying to figure out who the voice was.

"He hit his head pretty hard." he heard some one comment, the voice seemed so distant, so far away.

"No. No. I don't wanna die!" he screamed, reaching out for anything, anyone. Something he could grasp on to tightly so he wouldn't go.

He heard some one gasp.

"Allen! Don't move Allen!" Allen didn't care who it was anymore, panic rose in his chest as he attempted to stay conscious.

He caught hold of something long and soft, like silk. Allen held on tight, trying to pull himself up.

"Ahhhh! MOYASHI! Let go!" Allen recognised the voice immediately as he felt a constant tugging at his hands

"Kanda!" he cried, still trying to get up with whatever he was holding, his eyesight seemed to return. The room was filled with a loud buzzing of voices, shuffling and every few seconds, shouting and screaming. Allen's head throbbed.

"Crap…" he swore silently under his breath, touching his head lightly, feeling heavy bandages.

He felt hands trying to push him down but he insisted on staying up. Allen was relying more on his hearing than his eyesight. Looking around with his newly regained eyesight he saw people battling giant blobs that looked like the stuff that came out of the potions.

"What happened…" Allen looked around dazed as the words managed to escape from his lips.

"Che." The all too familiar voice taunted, "You got hit in the head with a glass flask. Did it hit you so hard you don't even remember what happened? Baka."

Allen was filled with rage. Even if he was hit on the head, how could Kanda be so mean to him?

"Well, if you don't treat me any better I'm gonna… " the world whirled around him once more. Letting go of the thing he was holding onto, he steadied himself with Kanda's shoulder. Even sitting up was a challenge for him, but he decided to stand. "That Tim is going to whack…silly…" Allen's eyes did a little jiggle and he fell into another state of unconsciousness.

***

Allen woke up to find himself in his bed, surrounded by his little oddities. The little elf in the painting on the wall jeered at him, making fun at his expense. His chest felt heavy, but it wasn't that it was hard to breath, it was just, heavy. He sat up stretching a bit and carefully testing if the world would spin for him if he tried to stand up, but it didn't. He realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, most likely because it would have been covered in potion and blood and was taken to get washed. His head was still mummified in the bandages yet he felt perfectly fine, just a bit cold. So carefully, he made his way to the door, planning to get a new shirt.

"Maybe I'll go ask Lavi for a shirt." Allen mumbled to himself as he turned the door knob. Thinking about it, Lavi's room wasn't that far away at all, so not that it mattered if he had a shirt on or not. So half naked, he tip toed outside.

Kanda, by coincidence had reluctantly agreed to stand guard at Allen's door, making sure he wouldn't run away or do any of the stupid things he did. He was arguing with himself weather he should get a soba while Allen was asleep, but his mind was made up as the door knob turned.

The door opened.

A scream rang down the corridor…


	4. Four: Awake

hee hee chapter 3 XD

im all retarded rite now......

disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters they all belong to Katsura Hoshino!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lavi looked up from his breakfast.

"Did you just hear some one scream?" he asked Lenalee.

"No, why?" Lenalee too looked up from her breakfast of chocolate cake (I mean, who has chocolate cake for breakfast?).

"Well, it sounded like Yuu, when he screamed at the huntsman under his bed, sounded like a girl." Lavi continued in between mouthfuls of food, chuckling as he thought back, "Ahhh Yuu, he's funny, stayed in my room for the whole day after the huntsman incident."

"Kanda screaming at a spider? No way!" Lenalee laughed as Lavi tried to convince her that it was true.

***

Kanda screamed a girly scream. A scream that would break glass if there were any. A scream that nearly broke Allen's eardrums if he hadn't covered them with his hands.

For ten continuous seconds Kanda screamed.

Finally, it stopped.

"Man Kanda, do you have to scream because I came out of my room?" Allen stuck a finger inside his ear to make sure they weren't bleeding, "Quite loud too."

But Kanda wasn't looking at him.

"Kanda, look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Allen was still pissed at Kanda's bad manners.

Kanda's face was red, as if he had eaten a really hot chilly (gosh my descriptions are bad). He looked out the window as if embarrassed to look at Allen.

"I said look at me when I'm talking to you!" Allen had seriously had enough. He grabbed Kanda's cheeks and made him face him. They looked each other in the eyes for a split second, then Kanda's eyes drated away, his face turning a slight shade of crimson.

"What's the problem?!" Allen shrieked, "Why won't you look at me?"

Kanda coughed, as if telling him it was the most oblivious thing in the world and indicated to Allen's bare chest.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH NOT WEARING A SHIRT?" Allen's voice bellowed down the hall, echoing and bouncing off the stone walls.

Passerby's looked at Allen, then looked away awkwardly, like Kanda had.

"What is it with every one today?" Allen wanted to cry, "What's wrong with my chest…." He put his hands on his chest.

Allen didn't want to look down. It wasn't the fact that every one was staring at it. Or that every one wanted to look away when glancing at it. It was the fact that he didn't know what was going on. He felt an air of uncertainty, as his hands scanned over his chest.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Allen looked down. He feared what he was going to see, what the whole world was staring at:

His chest.

Allen looked down.

Again, there was another scream.


	5. Five: Screams

No Yullen.... well not just yet XD

it gets better!

disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters they all belong to Katsura Hoshino!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lavi looked up from his breakfast once again.

"Am I having déjà vu or hallucinations?" he emptied the remainder of his food into his mouth.

Lenalee was on her second slice of cake (she's gonna get fat lol). She smiled "You know I'm not so stupid that I fall for the same tricks twice."

"No I seriously heard some one scream this time." Lavi complained, "I may have made a mistake the other time but…"

Another scream pierced the air.

This time, Lenalee heard it, a scream, a high pitched girl scream. It wasn't just her, every one had heard it.

"I think it came from the corridor near the dorms!" someone shouted.

"Let's go." Lavi grabbed Lenalee's hand and dragged her in the direction that every one was heading.

When the two eventually made it there, there was giant crowd, all the finders and exorcists within hearing distance of the scream (which was actually all floors except for Hevulaska's place) were there. Many couldn't see what was happening and were wondering whether it was an akuma attack or just Miranda having another bad day.

Still holding onto Lenalee's hand, Lavi shoved his way through the crowd. He was wondering if anything in his room was touched, considering that the commotion was near his room.

"Hey Lavi." Lenalee wondered aloud.

"Uh-huh"

"Isn't this Allen's room?"

Lavi looked up as he pushed the last few people aside, some of them protesting and crying out. His eyes widened with surprise as he saw Kanda, but what surprised him even more was a figure with shoulder-length, sliver-white hair. A person that looked strangely like Allen.

"They wont let us near them." A finder informed them, "One of them refuses to move anywhere at all."

"Yu… what's happened?" Lavi asked, tugging the navy-black ponytail.

"It's Kanda, shit head. Do I need to teach you how to say my name?" Kanda growled, batting away Lavi's hand, "What do you want anyway?"

"Well we heard a scream and you-know every ones here." Lavi replied, indicating to all the people around them.

"Is that Allen?" Lenalee pointed to the person crouched on the ground.

They crouched down next to it. Hoping that they might have a chance to talk, maybe even move some where more private. The person was huddled on the ground, with their knees hugged tightly against their chest, back heaving up and down, sobs and whimpers escaped from their cracked lips. Kanda nodded "Yhea, but I wouldn't advise you to talk to him." He got up and whispered into Lenalee's ear. Lenalee face went pale, "Seriously? Then we've got to get him to nii-san! Com'on Allen!"

"What!? That's Allen?" Lavi screamed, pointing at the figure with the long silver hair that seemed to be getting longer by the second.

"Don't point." hissed Lenalee.

Kanda grabbed Allen's arm roughly, attempting to get him up. But as if glued to the place, he didn't even budge a centimetre. "Get up moyashi."

Allen wouldn't move.

"GET UP MOYASHI!" it was Kanda's turn to be pissed now, "**Don't **make me repeat myself." the words slithered from the cracks of his gritted teeth.

Allen still wouldn't move.

Kanda sighed and gave up. He took off his exorcist coat, "Wear it." He ordered, shoving it in his face.

Allen looked up, his eyes wide.

"Wear it."

Allen took the coat, still covering his chest, and wrapped it on quickly. It was a little big around the shoulders, but Allen was finally prompted to stand up.

Most of the curious spectators had lost interest and left, only a few finders remained, just to help. They supported the shaking Allen into his room and left as Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda filed in and sat on the floor.

The door closed with a slight click. All eyes turned to face Allen, still shivering in Kanda's coat.

"Show us. Wont you Allen?" pleaded Lenalee, referring to Allen's chest that seemed oddly swollen. His hair now reached his waist and was starting to spill over the bed. Allen shook his head furiously, indicating a no. He crossed his hands over his chest, holding it there, like the mummies in the Egyptian tombs.

Just then, Allen had a good idea, without contemplating he jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Allen!" the three screamed in unison.

But Allen had decided he wouldn't come out.

Even if it killed him.


	6. Six: More screaming

I really hope that this is going ok....

i mean some people might not even find this interesting....

im really annoyed that my spelling still lacks and my editing skills crap....

but i hope you enjoy XD

this chapter is where the action begins~

disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters they all belong to Katsura Hoshino!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allen felt so smart. This was one of his best plans. He lay there as he listened to the sound of his breathing. His swollen chest heaving up and down.

"Allen!" Lenalee tugged at the covers, "You can't stay like that forever!"

"I can so." A muffled and stubborn voiced made its way through the quilts.

"Allen tell us what's wrong! We'll help you!" Lavi shouted, making a failing attempt to tear the covers off like Lenalee.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Allen burst into tears.

The room fell silent. Kanda leaned against the wall, eyes closed as if none of this had happened or was happening.

"Just leave him be." Kanda's voice broke trough Allen's soft sniffles, "Let's go."

"But Kanda we can't just leave h-" Allen heard Lenalee protest.

The door slammed. All was quiet, the only sound Allen could hear was his own breathing.

***

"Kanda! We can't just leave him like that!" Lenalee protested as she shook him off her sleeve.

"That's right saaa~ " Lavi chimed in, leaning against the stone walls with his hands on the back of his head.

Kanda held a finger to his lips, "Just wait."

Lenalee felt silent.

The three waited.

"Umm Yuu do you think that waiting is a bad idea?" Lavi wondered aloud.

"Shhh just a few more minutes." Kanda ordered and paused, then looked up, "And it's Kanda, konoyaro."

Five minutes passed, Lavi was getting agitated, occasionally glancing over at Lenalee that seemed to trust Kanda completely.

Suddenly a strange sound echoed from within Allen's room.

"What was that?" Lenalee gasped.

"It sounds like a dying cow to me." Lavi retorted, obviously sick of waiting.

"Soon, soon." Kanda didn't move from his place against the wall.

The sound got louder and the door clicked open.

"Aww man I'm sooo hungry I could eat a dying cow…" they all heard some one murmur.

It was Allen.

Kanda held his pouncing position as Lenalee froze, her knees slightly bent. Lavi was just relived that something was happening.

"I knew it. He always comes out when his hungry." Lenalee overheard Kanda talk to himself. She smiled.

"I wonder if Jerry…OOOF!!"

Kanda tackled Allen to the ground, coincidentally burying his face in Allen's chest. He pinned the helpless exorcist on to the floor. The two breathing heavily as Kanda seemed to be suffocating in between the two bulbs of flesh that protruded from Allen's chest.

Poor Allen had all the breath knocked out of him and he had almost had a heart attack. He felt an odd sensation as he was knocked to the ground. Like something shoved between his rib cages but further up. It felt like he was being perved, but on the chest rather than the ass (trust me I bet you he has had even worse experiences…). Not meaning to, he opened his mouth.

Another scream rang down the same hall for the third time that day…


	7. Seven: Escape

W this chapter s more intrseing than the last! XD

but im not sure if i did the rating correct. i did consult a friend to make sure.

ok ^^;

enjoy~

disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters they all belong to Katsura Hoshino!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the scream rang down the halls, even reaching Hevulaska's place. It was high pitched, yet it was different to the last. The finders' ear's tingled as if their eardrums were about to burst. Jerry's bowls started to crack, but not completely.

It was Kanda's ears that didn't seem to be affected, even though his ears were the closest. Maybe it was because his ear canals were blocked by Allen's two blobs of flesh. In other words: boobs (or breasts).

Allen punched wildly to rid himself of the disgusting feeling, but his attempts where in vain.

Kanda was out cold.

Finally, able to build up some strength, he shoved Kanda off.

"Allen! Are you…" Lenalee raced to Allen's side but didn't touch him, her fingers hovered a centimetre away.

A loud cracking sound filled the air as Kanda's head hit the floor.

"That looks nasty saaa~" Lavi winced as the echoes bounced off the walls and taking his fingers out of his ringing ears he looked over at Lenalee, "Lenalee?"

But Lenalee wasn't listening, instead she was staring at Allen's chest. Like the finders had done in the morning.

Lavi followed Lenalee's gaze over to Allen. His eyes went wide. Wether it was with interest or surprise we will never know. Lenalee's face was as pale as Komui's lab coat. Lavi looked away, a replay of Kanda's actions.

Allen sat up on the ground in a rather girly fashion. His thighs glued together and his legs protruding from either side. His hair travelled down his back, longer than Lenalee's. Allen's grey eyes seemed some-what larger, his figure more curved than usual.

Just like a girl.

"Allen…" the words just managed to squeeze themselves from Lenalee's lips.

Allen looked down.

"OH GOD!!! KANDA WHAT HAPPENED?" he squealed. Even his voice was higher. Blood pooled beneath Kanda's (most certainly) fractured skull, getting larger by the second.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU KANDA?" Allen cradled Kanda in his arms.

"Umm… you did it…and I think we should stop the bleeding first." Lavi pointed out, "And before that, Allen?"

Allen looked up, "What is it?"

"Please button up your jacket. You're flashing everywhere. "

Allen looked down at his breasts, now matching Lenalee's in size. He realized and quickly buttoned up the exorcist coat. "Pervert." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lavi overheard.

"Nothing. Let's get Kanda to the nurse." Lenalee cut in, stopping Allen's rebut.

***

"Oh my, this is very bad." The nurse gasped as she examined Kanda's bloody head.

Lenalee headed over to the nurse and whispered something in her ear. They both looked at Allen.

"Ummm, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Allen backed for the door.

"Oh it's nothing. We just need to check something, something of yours…" Lenalee smiled while the nurse snapped on her gloves.

Allen continued to back towards his escape route.

A metre.

Half a metre.

He was nearly there. Allen didn't know what was happening and he didn't want to know. He just wanted to get away from all the scary people that seemed to be ganging up on him.

"You know what to do Lavi." Lenalee sneered (how very evil ^.^).

Lavi grabbed Allen from under the arms and locked him in position.

"Get away! Don't touch me! Let go!" Allen panicked and struggled to get free.

The nurse advanced with her unnaturally white gloves. Her hands reaching a in a rather unruly fashion. Her hands reaching for the wrong place…


	8. Eight: Revealed

what are we going to do with our little Allen?

poor thing!!!

AWWWWWW

Disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters! Katsura Hoshino does!!!!! W

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allen hoped that they weren't going to do what he thought they were going to do.

But they did.

They reached for his belt. And pulled down.

His black pants hit the ground in slow motion, well a least to Allen.

He closed his eyes hoping that they wouldn't see what he thought they were going to see.

But they did.

There was about a centaury silence.

Lenalee nearly bit her tongue off. Lavi had a nose bleed, the blood spurting into Allen's hair. The nurse, just stared as if he were some alien life form.

Allen was shamed for the rest of his life. He didn't dare look up, his face felt hot. If he had had a gun. He would have shot himself.

"Allen." Lenalee whispered his name, barely audible, "You should have told us you were a girl! I didn't know you were reaching puberty! Aww com'ere"

Allen was shocked, out of all the people that he knew, he never thought that Lenalee would be the sort to jump to conclusions. Lavi was beginning to have the same thoughts about Lenalee.

Allen felt the grip around his arms loosen and Lenalee gave him a big hug. He had the urge to shove Lenalee away and kick her until she never moved again. But he resisted the urge and hugged her back with clenched fists.

"Poor you, people always took you for a guy! And look now, you're all grown up! " Lenalee smiled a smile that made Allen want to punch the lights out of her. He bit his tongue, almost loosing the mental side of himself.

"Yhea…" he deliberately agreed, not wanting to hurt her feelings (well at least his common sense is still there). The truth was that he was thinking about Komui and the punishment he would receive for making her precious sister cry. He shivered at the thought.

"Oh Yhea!" Lenalee perked up "I've got to get something for you!" she ran off, accidentally pushing the still bleeding-half dead Kanda.

BALM! Once again, blood oozed out to the wound, this time sounding like an egg being smushed into the ground.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Lavi commented as he watched the stunned nurse snap out of her daze and rush over to Kanda, "I think that's gonna leave a scar."

Allen pulled his pants up, he felt like he'd just been violated. It was worse than when people saw Jerry kiss him and Kanda's face buried in his chest.

"I'm doomed." He sighed, face-palming himself. How much worse could it get? Kanda was going to get him when he recovered. He was sure.

Lavi left, stating he had some business with bookman, "I'll come visit Yuu," he leaned forward and whispered into Allen's ear "Good luck. You'll need it." With that he left.

***

Allen waited for Lenalee's to return, wondering how he was to deal with this. He took a look at Kanda's head and surprisingly, it wasn't fractured besides that, the wound was already healing. He prodded the wound a little, blood spurted. The nurse, who had had her back turned, yelled at Allen and ordered him to sit down.

Allen was really having a bad day. He went trough all the events that had happened. Suddenly, he realized. This was all the causing of one thing. The little yellow golem that knew what he had done and was hiding.

"You are so dead Timcampy. SO DEAD!!!" Allen usually used the word "Timcampy" on special occasions and this wasn't one of them.

***

Tim looked around, thinking he had heard Allen calling him. Yes, indeed the little golem had known what he had done. But like all golems, he didn't regret his choice. Instead he continued to chase the odd butterfly that seemed to have a mysterious purple glow…

***

Lenalee returned, holding something Allen wish he would never see again until he was married.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What is Lenalee holding that is scaring the crap out of Allen? find out next chapter!


	9. Nine: Lenalee

Yay im getting somewhere!! woot! 8D

O.O wheni edited this one i had to fix up sooo many gramma mistakes TT-TT

im sorry.......

well this chapter is pretty intresting XD

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the DGM characters! Katsura Hoshino does!!

PS. GET WELL SOON HOSHINO-SENSEI

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allen was filled with dread. He hated what he saw and for all that he knew he was doomed. Just doomed. Nothing else.

Lenalee held up the lacy bra. Intended for Allen. Most defiantly. Not for the nurse. For him.

"You need it right?" she stated, walking over to Allen and unbuttoning his coat.

"Wait… I…" he couldn't stop her, but he summoned up the courage, "I'm sorry but I can't." Allen sighed.

Lenalee looked up and stopped unbuttoning, "Wha-"

But Allen was off, shirt unbuttoned or not. Running down the hall. This was unpleasantly different to running as a man. His waist tipped from side to side and his chest flopped up and down.

"Oww, s*** this kills." Allen commented, placing his hands on his breasts to stop them from flopping. People stared and Allen managed to cause a couple more fountain-like nosebleeds. He looked down, "Crap." He said as he zipped up his pants. Lenalee wasn't that far behind. In fact, she was catching up. Her dark boots enabling her to fly twice as fast as Allen could run.

Allen ran for his life. Never had he tried so hard to run, or out run something. Suddenly he saw a blood stain on the wall. Most defiantly from Kanda's accident.

"Oh crap." He face-palmed himself yet again. He had been continually running in circles.

He stopped running, deciding where to turn. Yet he had made the worst decision. Ever. Lenalee got him from behind.

"You're not supposed to run!" Lenalee cried, bra in hand, "See what happens when you do?"

Allen hadn't learnt his lesson yet. He was breathing heavily, taking in gasps of air, a stitch forming on the left. He had to get away from this nightmare. Maybe it was. He pinched himself as hard as he could, hoping for the result he had in mind, but fate wasn't on his side today.

"OWWWWWWW!!!!" tears of pain popped out of Allen's eyes. No luck.

Lenalee stood there, wondering if Allen had gone mad. Then she looked further than Allen. Her eyes widening with disbelief, "Kanda?"

Allen turned around. Hearing the name, and squealed. What stood before him was either a joke or an idiot. Either one, or both.

The supposed "Kanda" was wrapped up in bandages, just the head. He looked like he was breeding a living beehive. The bandages wrapped around his head were at least a metre thick, causing Allen to wonder how he even made it down the hall. Two rather small, barely visible holes poked through to make way for Kanda's limited eyesight.

Even though Allen couldn't see his face, he knew what was coming.

"MO-YA-SHI!!!" the cry was audible even trough the meter-thick fabric.

Before Allen could even think, Mugen was at his throat. Allen dared not move, even if Kanda's vision was rather limited.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion again, for Allen.

He watched as a dark figure appeared behind Kanda. Holding a rather large item, whatever it was, Allen knew that it wasn't a good thing. Now Allen had wished that whoever had bandaged Kanda's head had made larger holes for him to see. Because his limited eyesight was leading to his death. Or at least a very bad concussion.

The object swang down. With a lot of force, heading straight for Kanda's beehive skull.

Allen couldn't do anything, not when Kanda's eyes were on him. One tiny move would have him in pieces.

It was him or Kanda.

He chose the fate of the two people

Himself, and Kanda.

Kanda, and himself.

He contemplated as the object advanced towards the swordsman's head.

He had decided, taking a deep breath.

He shrugged.

His life was more important than the retard that was going to kill him.

Right?

Genius you are Allen.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WOOT!

you like?

well the next chapters out tommorrow XD

(time here 7.02 in the morning)


	10. Ten: Akuma

hee hee i decided to save you all the suspense and just give you the next chapter XD

im so nice~ lol

all you ad to wait was a couple of hours XD

anyway you like seeing Allen in girl form ne?

im having fun doing this W

Disclaimer: do not own any of these DGM chracters! Kastura Hoshino does!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The object hit target.

With excessive force.

Everything went back to normal time, no more slow motion.

Once again a cracking sound could be heard. Lenalee gasped, practically eating the bra in her hand, "Kanda!"

Allen was just pleased with his choice, not to sacrifice his own head for one that was already fractured. Besides, if you thought about it, Kanda had bandages around his head, softening the impact.

Kanda thudded to the ground, most likely a concussion.

"Woot! Got'cha!" Lavi pumped a fist in the air.

"Lavi! What have you done?" Lenalee demanded.

"Wha? I just killed an akuma for you!" Lavi pointed at the bee-hive headed Kanda.

"That's Kanda you idiot!" Lenalee shouted.

Red started to stain the floor. Kanda was loosing so much blood that it was unsafe.

"What! That was Yu? Oh my gosh! IM SO SORRY YU!!!!" he grabbed the half-dead exorcist and shook his shoulders. Kanda was going to have more than just a concussion, he was going to have neck problems when he came to.

Allen smiled at his own intelligence for a while and came back to the real problem. He had had enough, he made a decision to change himself back into a guy. Wheather he had to face Komui or not. Getting up, he began to make his way to the science department.

Coincidentally, Kanda's foot jutted out from his tangled, unconscious body, tripping Allen over. He flew through the air colliding with Lavi, landing head first. The two ended up sprawled on top of each other in some weird, awkward angle.

Lavi rubbed his already starting to swell head, wincing in pain. He opened his eyes, feeling weight on his chest. Allen was sitting up right on Lavi's stomach. Seemingly deep in thought.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Allen looked down at Lavi with an are-you-okay look.

Lavi couldn't hold it in.

Blood spurted all over Allen's face.

Massive nosebleed.

"EEEEEEEE!!!" Allen squealed as his face was painted in the crimson liquid, "Great job Lavi!" he pouted, voice coated in sarcasm, spitting out the excess blood that had crept into his mouth and folding his arms across his chest in anger.

"Do something about your shirt!" Lavi pointed, pinching his nose, which seemingly, was running like a tap. A red tap.

Allen got up, buttoning his shirt and continued to make his way towards the science headquarters leaving behind the Kanda corpse.

Lenalee grabbed his arm, "Where are you going? I haven't got you all your clothes yet!" she helped Allen put on the bra, that he realized was a good thing. He felt less girly wearing it and his chest didn't flop, it stayed in place!

"Aww you're so cute. I always wished for a little sister!" Lenalee gave Allen a little squeeze as he checked out the bra by jumping up and down.

Allen felt like an idiot, as he wiped the blood off his face. Lenalee's little sister game was going waaayyy off hand. Some one had to do something, but no one he thought of was of any use. Kanda was out if the game, Komui wouldn't give a damn, Lavi had severe nosebleeds just looking at him and Lenalee was convinced that he was a girl going through puberty.

But even before he realized that no one could help him he was dragged off to the fashion capital, Italy.


	11. Eleven: Italy

hello ^^

im so surprised people like this fic.

its nice to see reeiws!!!

this time we head to italy where we reveal how the Name of this fic originated XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any DGM characters! Katsura Hoshino does!!! (she is so damned lucky)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Why, on a day like this did Allen have to come out, Italy of all places. He felt like he was wearing nothing on the bottom half of his body. Nothing except for his underwear and a piece of fabric, thirty centimetres in length, that Lenalee called a skirt. His top was nearly the same, so basically he was naked, a bra to keep his chest in place and a tank top, showing just about every bit of flesh Allen had.

Allen hated the fact that he couldn't see his legs when he looked down. All he could see were those two blobs of flesh, reminding him of what he was. A girl. He didn't like the way the people stared at him, looking him up and down.

At one point, a guy whistled and felt Allen's ass. He would have smashed every bit of living daylight out of that guy if Lenalee hadn't stopped him.

"It's very rude of a lady to bash up guys," she lectured "You'll never find a boyfriend if you behave like that!"

Allen wondered if Lenalee was serious.

But overall Lenalee seemed to be enjoying herself, picking out skirts, shorts and teeny little tops that you wouldn't even call a top for Allen. At one point she dragged him into a dress shop, filled with frilly dresses and silken gowns.

"Ahhh this is what I wanted!" Lenalee stopped midway through the clothes rack and pulled out a dress, made for a two year old.

It was red with a heart shaped apron lined with stripes in the all the colours of the rainbow, it fluffed outwards like the dresses in the sound of music and had boofy sleeves. Allen made a face. The urge to kill was get worse by the minute. She took it to the counter and spoke to the lady in fluent Italian.

"Who is the order for?" Allen heard a tiny phrase of the conversation.

"Nella." Lenalee replied.

"Nella?" Allen took about a minute before he realized what she had meant by 'Nella'.

The lady behind the counter looked at him and nodded.

"Can you try this on Nella?" Lenalee called.

"And when was my name Nella?" Allen didn't like this new name.

"But Nella-"

"Allen."

"Allen your name is so… well you know. Boyish that why people take you for guy. Nella is the same! Just you name backwards!" Lenalee explained, trying, in vain to convince Allen to accept the new name.

Of course Allen was stubborn and refused to give in to any of this rubbish. He stormed outside, attempting to find a phone and call a finder to take him back.

Lenalee followed, apologizing for her rash actions. Yet this wouldn't stop Allen, oh no. he was going to change back (if he managed to live trough the day).

The finder arrived awhile after the phone call, a boat awaited them at the bay. Lenalee's convincing slurred to a mumble, knowing it was useless.

"Ummm… Allen Walker I presume?" he said as his face went bright red, seeing all of Allen's exposed flesh. With out a word, Allen jumped into the boat, sitting with his legs spread apart.

Big mistake. A very big mistake.

The water below them turned bright red, the blood swirling and mixing with the water. Allen was pissed, his mouth pulled into a straight line as he examined the blacked out finder.

"FINE!!! IF YOU WONT TAKE US BACK TO HEADQUARTERS, I WILL!!!"

Allen screamed. Birds flew into the air in surprise, passerby's looked at Allen with large eyes.

Allen picked up the paddle and the boat was off like a rocket. His anger thrown into all the paddling. "Why am I the only one with common sense in this world!" he yelled paddling furiously.

Lenalee was horrified by Allen's actions and lectured him.

Neither listened to each other. Allen continued to rave about his distaste about being a girl (literally being sexist).

Lenalee continued to tell Allen the rules of being a woman.

Neither listened to each other, as they made their way back to headquarters.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

poor allen. cant even last in italy for a day XD

next chapter we have a little problem (komui) coming in

but could he be their solution?


	12. Twelve: Komui

i seriously hope im getting somwhere...

but im glad for all the reveiws!!

Arigatou minna~

now new chapter!!

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the DGM characters, Katsura Hoshino does and shes damn luck to.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Headquarters loomed up ahead. Like one of those Harry Potter castles, the metal grid pulled up to allow them down the water channel, leading them back to 'home.'

By this time Allen was exhausted. He hadn't had lunch and all his energy was put into paddling the boat. His stomach complained for the fifth time in a row.

"Allen keep your trap shut." Lenalee snapped, agitated from her loss of lunch too.

Allen wasn't even bothered to complain, all he thought was 'food'. The boat rocked to a stop at the pier that jutted out from the side of an entrance in the wall. The two hurried off the boat, leaving the unconscious finder behind (with all the clothes as well), running towards the dining hall.

"Jerry-san!" Allen practically cried, tears of happiness welling in his eyes.

Jerry looked up from his cooking and smiled that warm welcoming smile that meant 'I'll have every thing done in a minute.' He paused as he looked at Allen.

Allen flung himself to the counter, breathless.

"Oh my Allen, some one's matured." Jerry giggled, "You'll need more food for those speed-bumps to grow." He said as he piled a trolley high with freshly made dishes.

"ARIGATOU JERRY-SAN!!!" Allen's eyes had stars embedded in them. He took the trolley down to a vacant table, eating as he went. Lenalee sat all the way at the other end of the hall, embarrassed to know an exorcist such as Allen.

Before long the trolley was cleared. Allen patted his bludging and full stomach, obviously quite pleased with himself. As Allen began to digest the food, cries rang down the hall.

"Clam down, you're disturbing every one."

"WHHHAAAA!!!! I DON'T CARE!!! MY-MY WHAAAA!!!"

Every one looked up, including Lenalee and Allen. The two figures stormed into the dining hall, oblivious to the entire racket they were making. Allen recognised the sister complex, Komui, as he cried, running over and hugging Lenalee, almost suffocating her.

"LENALEE… MY POTIONS WERE ALL DESTROYED!!!" Komui wailed. He sniffed and paused, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ALLEN WALKER!!!" he spun round and pointed to the mound of dishes piled on the table, supposedly where Allen was.

"Well, who do you suppose did this?" Allen appeared beside Komui, pointing at his chest, "YOU!!! NOW CHANGE ME BACK BEFORE YOUR SON-OF-A-B***** SISTER GETS THE LIGHTS SMASHED OUT OF HER!!!"

"Well, technically you forced Allen into it." Riva pointed out, supporting Allen.

Komui was outraged. Little veins appeared on his face like the people in the manga Johnny read. "YOU BASTARD!!!" Lenalee restrained Komui and Riva, Allen.

The two stared hard at each other for a while and finally, they both calmed down. "Fine, Allen Walker, I shall make a deal with you." Komui folded his arm across his chest and cutting off eye contact, nose in the air, "We shall not speak of this and I shall change you back." Komui thought of the reputation he held as well as the safety of his sister.

Riva released Allen gently, making sure he wasn't going to make any sudden movements.

"Fine." Allen said simply, looking away, obviously embarrassed to agree.

"Deal."

They shook hands on it.

There was no turning back.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

knowing komui

we know nothing good is to come from this deal......


	13. Thirteen: Antidote

**hello again ^^**

**im so happy i got alot of reveiws XD**

**oh i havent mentioned that we have passed the halfway mark.**

**the story has developed quite a bit hasnt it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from DGM. they all belong to Katura Hoshino!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No one knew wether it was because he had gotten over it or he was happy to have another guinea pig, Komui skipped down the hall, whistling to himself as Riva, Allen and Lenalee followed the retard.

Riva didn't know what Komui was going to do next, he didn't want to know.

Allen was eager to get rid of the stupid body he had.

Lenalee just wished she had a sister, rather than a brother that got her in to trouble. She wondered how he even got the job of 'head of Black Order' seeing his irresponsible actions. Yet they all felt that what was to come was some how, _illegal_, or even dangerous. No one could find out.

They stopped as they reached a door, one of those not even near the science lab, somewhere that Allen had never been to. The four heard murmurs carry down the hall. They froze.

"Come on Yuu, tell me! Tell me!" a voice nagged

"No get pissed, baka usagi!"

It was definitely Kanda and Lavi.

"Hurry!" Riva urged, pushing Komui to open the door before the exorcists arrived. But Komui didn't open the door. Instead, he smiled and walked over to the emerging teens.

"Your both just in time!" Komui pasted on a smile, one that meant 'BAD'.

The two, surprised, looked up, Lavi's arms wrapped around Kanda's neck. Kanda's head seemed perfectly fine, no scars or neck injuries whatsoever. Allen was relieved.

"Ha?"

"Remember your annual check ups?" Komui's eyes glinted evilly.

"Oh crap." They both swore.

***

The group entered the unknown room, seeing what they saw gave them a heart attack. The room was like a torture chamber, filled with hooks, chains, whips, any sort of torture weapon imaginable. Needles as long as Allen arms stood on display in a glass cabinet. Allen clung to Kanda's shirt, for dear life, scared out of his wits. A chair sat in the middle, no doubt made for the poor, unfortunate, souls that where stupid enough to find themselves here. An oddly familiar Komurin robot head sat a corner, staring and leering.

"Well here we are!" Komui gestured at the empty chair, "Who's first?"

***

"Well that's taken care of." Komui removed his gloves, smiling with glee.

"The next time we have this, remind me." Lavi panted, pulling away the curtain after the check up, "I hate body check-ups" he restrained his nose as he saw Allen.

"Che-" Kanda put on his belt.

"Now boys, now that were done here." Komui clapped his hands together, "I'm very sorry about the little detour." he directed to Allen, not sounding sorry at all, "shall we get to the point?"

Riva knew something was wrong, but he couldn't pick out what.

"As we all know, except for my beautiful sister here, Allen is a guy. Biologically, yes, I checked myself." he winked at Allen who shivered.

Lavi snorted. Allen pinched him.

"But because of a little-

"Big." Riva corrected

"-big accident I've made a deal with him, and with you all being exorcists, you must help me, with the exception of Riva, to change him back."

Komui looked around hopefully as Kanda gave a small nod, Lavi agreed reluctantly as Lenalee looked confused. Riva, as usual, was forced to help.

"But." Komui gave a small smile, "I have a little problem."

Looking up, he said something unimaginable,

"I don't have an antidote."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**as expected komui hasnt made an actually antidote!**

**what will he ask of them all now?**


	14. Fourteen: Kiss

**now we see this is getting very strange **

**i hpe people dont get too shocked reading this**

**(actually chapters further on are worse)**

**so imagery might not be very nice anyways ENJOYS~**

**and thanks for all the reveiws!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DGM characters! Katsura Hoshino does!!!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHATTTT!!!!!" they all screamed, not believing what they had just heard.

"That's bull-crap!" Lavi swore.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME KOMUI!!!" Allen screamed, grabbing his coat.

Komui took his fingers out of his ears.

"JUST JOKING!!!!" he smiled again.

(How very, very wicked.)

"You guys can't even take a joke!!!" Komui laughed as Kanda reached for his Mugen and Lavi for his hammer. Komui settled down and his expression changed to serious.

"Ok, according to my research," he began, leaning on a bench with a scarily big chainsaw on it, pushing up his glasses with two fingers, "Allen needs some male cells projected into his body-"

"Do you mean…" Lenalee gasped.

Lavi shuffled back.

So did Kanda.

Riva wanted to run.

Allen glanced at everyone hopefully. Yet inside, he wished there was some other way rather than being violated as a girl.

Komui watched all the nervous reactions, "I knew this would happen," he sighed, "So I devised another way."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Allen's heart stopped beating so quickly.

"Tell us! Tell us Komui!" Allen urged.

"Well instead of transferring the cells by _that _way, we'll do it by mouth!"

"Are you freakin' serious?!" Lavi asked, shuffling back even more, "NO WAY WILL I DO THAT!" Lavi yelled, using Lenalee as a shield.

"You're sick!" Kanda jumped back "Is this one of your stupid jokes again. Because if it is, I'm going to kill you!"

"Fine." Komui pouted, "Spoil sport. We shall do it with salivary glands. It should work."

"SHOULD!?" Riva was outraged, "I thought you _did_ have the antidote!"

"I do, but I'm not sure if it works. Right now it's just a theory!" he turned to the exorcists, "any volunteers?"

Kanda and Lavi were silent, Lenalee freaking out in the background.

Both boys had their mouths in straight lines, deep in thought.

A minute passed.

Drops of sweat rolled down their faces.

Considering the sacrifice.

Allen just wanted them to hurry, he had such an urge to run up and just kiss one of them.

***

Finally, Kanda moved forward.

Lavi looked up with bright eyes, "You're my hero!" he squealed.

Kanda stepped moved over to Allen and held his face in his hands.

Allen's face looked so girly, so cute. Eyes closed for the kiss.

Kanda wanted this over quickly.

Shoving his face at Allen's.

Their lips touched for a second and Kanda retreated.

Allen opened his eyes.

Kanda's face went red. Avoiding eye contact.

They waited.

The only sound heard was silence.

Nothing happened.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**why hasnt the theory worked?**

**maybe its another joke!**

**find out int he next chapter of Allen to Nella!**

**Any reviews?**


	15. Fifteen: Timcampy

**hello! welcome again to another chapter!**

**id like to remind you all that this fic is rated T and has no smex what-so-ever**

**im sorry to dissapoint you**

**XD i myself am 13 so hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i so not own any of the DGM characters! Katsura Hoshino does!!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is this about?" Kanda demanded, outraged. He wasted his first kiss on some random moyashi saving scheme that didn't even work, "I thought he was supposed to changed back!" he grabbed Komui by the collar.

"Like I said, it was a theory. Even I didn't know if id work!" Komui waved his hands in the air.

"Haha! Kanda wasted his first kiss on Allen~" Lavi sang.

Mugen flew through the air a skimming Lavi's hair, a few strands flying off.

Allen put a finger to his lips. Some how pleased.

Riva slapped himself on the head, "Kanda."

"Che- nani?" Kanda stopped in the middle of his going-to-kill-Lavi spree, Mugen in hand.

"Did you give the male cells to Allen?" he winced at the word 'cells'.

"WHAT? I KISSED HIM!!! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" Kanda rampaged around, thrashing Mugen in the air, chasing after the squealing Lavi.

"AHHH MUGEN-MONSTER ON THE LOOSE~~~" Lavi cried, running behind Lenalee that was watching the two being immature.

Allen spun around to face Riva, eyes wide (shojo-like), watery and irresistible, one thing Allen liked about being a girl. "REEVAA…"

Allen leaned forward, showing his cleavage (not on purpose, he was trying to imitate Lenalee).

Riva wasn't as vulnerable as Lavi, but anyone would fall for a trick like that.

"Riva what does Kanda need to do-"

This time it wasn't blood that splat itself onto Allen. It was froth, thick white froth, spewing from Riva's mouth like shaving cream. He was foaming at the mouth.

"Oh damn, I did it again…" Allen hated himself for failing, he was used to this already. He wiped the gunk off with Riva's lab coat and looked up.

Kanda now attempted to hack Lavi to pieces with the giant chainsaw, Komui laughing his head off.

The mad chainsaw man ran past.

Allen was pissed, grabbing the ponytail that waved around like a ribbon right before his eyes.

"FOR GODS SAKE STAY STILL FOR ONCE!!!" Allen ordered.

Everything went silent.

Even Komui's laughing ceased.

"Komui, why didn't it work? Riva said something about the cells!"

Komui snickered and coughed," oh yes, that, well, Riva said that Kanda's saliva didn't even touch you."

Kanda avoided Allen's piercing glare.

"Again." Allen said.

"Wha?" Kanda turned around

"Freaking kiss me again." Allen ordered.

Kanda hated such straight forward people. But he had no other choice right?

Allen grabbed Kanda's collar roughly, pulling him downwards. Their lips made contact fully this time. It was a rather odd feeling as Allen's tongue slid into his mouth, exploring as it pleased.

"Damn, that moyashi is heavy." Kanda swore to himself, supporting Allen.

Kanda fought back, French kissing for about a minute. Allen's arms tightened around Kanda's neck and Kanda's hands went trough his hair. The pleasure went between his legs rather than to his brain. Their tongues wrestled.

Finally Allen gave up. Retreating, loosening his grip on Kanda, lines of saliva connectng their mouths.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

Kanda felt victorious. He had won.

They both panted, breathless from the kiss. But something made them look up. Something yellow, like a daisy.

It was Tim.

And what was worse, it had its recording mode on.

Allen stared in disbelief. Lenalee's moth fell into an 'O' shape. Lavi put down the needle he was examining and Komui snored, asleep.

Kanda realized what the golem had just done.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" he screamed as the golem made its way for the door. Allen scrambled after, "Tim! Come back!"

The chase began, the chase for the golem that held something no one needed to see…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What else could be worse than tim recording every second of that sexual scene?**

**who knows?**

**next chapter up soon ^___^**


	16. Sixteen: Jump

**What will happen to the pair as tim runs off with the video?**

**lest find out XD**

**Disclaimer:all chracaters belong to Katsura Hoshino!!!!(and not me TT-TT)**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stop you bastard!" Kanda yelled after Timcampy, who zoomed down the corridor. Kanda wasn't going to stop until he had his hands on the golem.

On the other hand, Tim was having fun teasing every one. He flew into the dining hall, where it was nearly dinner time. The hall was filled with the buzz of tiered finders, talking about the day's adventures. Tim slowed down deliberately.

"Got'cha"! Kanda grabbed the yellow golem's tail.

It paused, opening its mouth wide open. It projected that scene that Kanda wanted to hide so much. The thing that no one needed to see. No one wanted to see.

Every one stared.

It was the longest minute of Kanda's life as he watched himself kiss Allen.

The scene finished. Some one dropped their plate, the crockery smashing into the ground, the sound residing in the hall.

Kanda turned around, wanting to run. He saw Allen.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose! Tim did it!" he pointed at the golem in his hand, his voice ringing with regret.

"Kanda…" Allen looked up, eyes filled with tears, "KANDA'S A BAKA!!!" he ran off, crying.

That hit Kanda like a ten tonne weight. He didn't know why, it just did. "Wait! Allen!" he ran after the heart broken teen.

Kanda left, letting go of Timcampy.

"OH-MY-GOSH!!! Did you see that!" some one yelled "It was Kanda and Allen kissing!" he stated the obvious.

Moans rang throughout the hall, hearing what they thought was and illusion.

"AHHHH MY EYES!!! THEY BUURN!!!"

"Mommy! Wahhaa!!!"

"Allen….and Kanda…."

The cries filled the hall, not stopping until long after dinner.

***

Kanda searched all over for the exorcist, running down the corridor. He looked high and low. In his room, Lavi's room, even the toilets (the boys). Where ever he searched, Allen was no where to be seen. Kanda wanted to pull his hair out in frustration, "Where is that idiot…" he growled to himself, worried that Allen had gone and done something stupid.

"If I were moyashi where would I go…" Kanda asked the same question to himself for the hundredth time. Then it hit him, "Oh no DAMN THAT MAOYASHI!!!"

He ran for the lift, mashing the button to the top-most floor.

The wind whipped Kanda's hair around, partially blocking his sight, but he could see the small white-haired figure, hunched in the corner.

"Moyashi…"

Allen looked up abruptly, eyes red from tears. He stood up and backed away from Kanda, "Don't come near! Or-or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Kanda challenged.

"I'LL JUMP!" Allen screamed, he threw himself up onto the brick wall, standing up, showing how serious he was, "Kanda's a baka!" he repeated his hatred.

Kanda slowly inched closer, small advancing steps.

Then he stopped.

"Fine. Jump."

Allen's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Jump then." Kanda repeated.

Suddenly Allen fell back, as if hit in the stomach, clutching his gut. His feet loosing balance on the slick bricks.

He fell back.

Falling.

"Damn you moyashi! I wasn't serious!" Kanda rushed forward, attempting to grab Allen's hand.

But he missed.

All he could do was watch as Allen fell to his death.

Kanda couldn't watch.

He closed his eyes, wishing with all his heart, he hadn't said what he had said.


	17. Seventeen: Pain

**XD new chappie!!!**

** i dont have anything to say about this**

**just Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. Not me**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kanda squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it was a dream of some sort.

"Ahhhhh…" he heard a voice squeal, opening his eyes he saw Allen right in front of him! He seemed to be sitting on a cloud of butterflies, with a strange purple glow about them. Tim fluttered next to them, with one of the butterflies beside him.

Allen had tears still running down his face, from fear. He flinched and held his stomach.

"Allen!" Kanda embraced Allen as the butterflies placed him down safely on the ground. He watched as Tim waved with his tail and flew off, perhaps some romantic affair going on, but what did Kanda care? He held Allen to his chest and wiped the tears from the shocked exorcist's face.

"WHAAA!!! That was scary!!!" Allen cried as he hugged Kanda back.

***

Lenalee was relieved to see Allen in one piece, so was Lavi.

"Allen!" she showed her relief by hugging Allen.

"Get pissed!" Allen yelled pushing Lenalee away from him. He stormed off, leaving Lenalee and the others in utter silence.

"Well, what's gotten into Mr. Grumpy?" Lavi watched as he ran off.

"Why the hell would I know." Kanda followed, once again, what he thought was a useless chase. He watched as Allen slipped into his room, closing the door with a bang.

Kanda strode up to the door, flinging it wide open, "Moyashi!"

Allen lay on his bed, curled up in a ball.

"What's gotten into you?" Kanda asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at the ceiling, knowing that he was going to get no where.

"Get pissed. I just have a stomach ache, that's all." His voice was muffled by his hair.

"Let's go to the infirmary – Oh crap! What the f*** is that! " Kanda covered his eyes as his face went red, "God Allen! Cover yourself up! Are you going through…"Kanda trailed off.

"I don't feel so good, Kanda…" Allen groaned and twisted around, sitting up, "It really hurts here." Allen pointed to below his stomach, where a woman's womb usually is.

"Oh shit, don't tell me that he's going through…" Kanda shoved Allen onto his back and ran down the hall, looking for Lenalee before he got blood all over his coat.

All Allen could smell was Kanda's hair, he held him close, not even aware that he was being moved. All he knew was there was a pain underneath his stomach and that it hurt. He wasn't in the mood to socialize. It was something he had never experienced before.

"What's wrong?" he heard Lenalee's voice.

"He's having… well, you know… " Kanda was embarrassed to say the word.

"That's why he was in such a bad mood just then!" Lenalee sounded as if everything had cleared up for her, "Give him 'ere" he felt Kanda attempt to drop him to the ground.

But Allen didn't want to, just because he felt like it. Like a monkey he locked himself onto Kanda's back.

"Let go Allen!" Lenalee ordered.

"NO!" the answer was short but simple. Allen felt tugging at his waist, he clung on even harder, clamping his legs around Kanda, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oi! Moyashi, let go you retard!" the two struggled for a moment to pry Allen off the swordsman's back, but no luck.

Hearing Lenalee sigh, he loosened a little.

"I'm sorry Kanda. But we'll have to change his underwear on your back. "

Allen was too dazed in pain to even realize what she had just said.

Something he would surely regret later on.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**wheeeeeeee i wonder if guys are reading this?**

**id be scared if there was......**


	18. Eighteen: Tampon

**Ok well i was pondering wheather this should be rated M because of this chapter and the next.....**

**and maybe the next.....**

**anyway**

**if you think its sick then skip it and dont read on. No ones forcing you.**

**thanks for understanding....XD**

**Disclaimer: (damn i dont like typing this) I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Katsura Hoshino!!!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's get him into the first aid first." Lenalee suggested, pointing.

Kanda nodded, not knowing how long it would be before his precious coat was stained with menstruation blood. They hurried off getting pads and tampons from the shocked nurse that eyed them as if they were retarded (and perverted).

"Thank-you!" Lenalee smiled quickly and bowed while backing out of the room at the same time. She waved them in front of Kanda's face, as if he didn't know she had gotten them and they both zoomed down the hall to Lenalee's room.

Lenalee closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief glad that no one but the nurse saw what they were doing.

"I hope no one else comes i- "

Too late.

"Hey wassup ya'll!" Lavi shouted flinging to door open. He just had to come in at the worst of times. "Oh-my-god!" blood began to flow from Lavi's nose. Acting quick, Lenalee pulled out the two tampons she had and stuffed them up Lavi's nose, glad that she didn't get blood on her floor.

"Leave them there." She snapped as Lavi reached to pull them out, "And don't look." She gave him a warning glare.

Lavi closed the door and began studying the things on Lenalee's dressing table, picking up a compact mirror and spinning it in his fingers.

Kanda spun Allen round so that Allen's ass faced Lenalee.

"Hurry. We don't want him clinging here forever." Kanda demanded, the truth was he cared more about his coat than the moyashi.

Lenalee nodded, proceeding to pull Allen's skirt down. Then she began to peel away at the underwear, looking away for a second.

Allen felt air where he didn't want it to be.

"Wai~ its cold!" he complained, holding tighter, still.

"Ok Allen, I'll only ask you this once." Lenalee ran round and looked Allen in the face, scrunched up with pain, "Do you want the tampon or the pad?" She asked slowly, making sure he heard every syllable.

Allen didn't give a damn what they were saying, as long as this helped the pain in his stomach, "That one!" he pointed to Lenalee's left, his right.

Lenalee and Kanda exchanged glances.

"Do you want me to repeat the question?" Lenalee confirmed.

"No!" he writhed in pain.

Lenalee walked round to the back, Kanda still worrying about getting blood on his coat.

Lenalee took a deep breath, holding the tampon in front of her as if it were poisonous, "Well, here goes."

Unfortunately Lavi was oblivious to what had just happened, "Are you don-" like what was said before, he had to come in at the worst of times. The Tampons in his nose burst out, total overflow. Lavi cupped his hands over his nose, turning away.

"Lavi!" Lenalee hated the fact that every one had to butt in at serious times. She turned back to the situation in hand, tampon ready to thrust. She was just not sure if Allen was ready to take it.

Closing her eyes, she stabbed forward, not actually watching what she was doing. She let go and spun round.

Allen on the other hand, wasn't the happiest girl/guy you would find.

His pain ceased.

He screamed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**and why would our little Nella be screaming?**

**find out in the next (very sick) chapter!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Nineteen: Miranda

**OK.**

**this chapter is a little disturbing...**

**so im not sure if i should put the rating up... any suggestions...**

**i have started another fic coz this one is coming to an end (nearly)**

**so yhea.. enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: i do not own DGM or any of the characters Katsura Hoshino does......**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allen clawed at Kanda's face not liking the feeling in his rear end, "Kanda! Kanda! Something just went up my ass!"

"Stop being such a child Allen! It's a freaking tampon!"

"But it's in my ass!"

"Lenalee do something about it!" Kanda demanded, not being able to shake off the idiot clinging to his back.

Lenalee opened her eyes just a crack, realizing her mistake. Now she was glad that she had a brother, not a sister like Allen. She took the string at the end of her fingers and pulled it out. Re-aiming and actually watching what she was doing this time, she stuck it in with disdain, wincing.

Allen felt it, he didn't like having things stuck inside him, it wasn't fun, and it was uncomfortable. He let his guard down for a second. But before he knew it, Kanda flung him down, onto Lenalee's bed.

"I…um have some business to attend to… so I'll just be going... " Lenalee slipped out the door before Kanda had said anything.

"Damn her, that asshole!" Kanda retorted, knowing he'd have to deal with Allen himself. He took off his coat, making sure there was no blood on it.

"Che-" he spat, seeing small droplets of blood that wasn't actually visible to the naked eye. Kanda hated his coats getting dirty (remember girls, Allen has Kanda's other coat ^^), especially with blood. He looked down at his shirt to make sure there were no stains either. His shirt that he spent hours ironing until it was creaseless. There, a crimson dot stood out against the white.

"DAMN YOU MOYASHI!!!"

***

"Miranda, could you go to Lenalee's room to check on Allen and Kanda for me?" Komui asked, about to take a sip from his coffee, "I'm worried about those two."

"M-me?" the shaking exorcist pointed to herself, confirming.

"Of course you! Who else?" Komui indicated around her, "Every one is at work."

Miranda made her leave, before Komui could add more work the load, but she was too slow.

"Oh and Miranda? Here, take these downstairs will you? They are very, very important so you mustn't loose any of them. Got that? " Komui shoved a stack of papers into Miranda's hands as she set off.

Miranda wondered why Komui said all the documents she was given were very, very important, especially the apple (that wasn't even a document). But she was an exorcist right? She concentrated on the pile and made her way to Lenalee's room, trying not to have the pile fall.

It was a rather large pile of documents, it covered her sight so she had to peek around it. It was rather difficult but she tried. Getting to Lenalee's room rather successfully she congratulated herself. Then she stood there for a while, realizing she couldn't open the door.

"Ummm…" she hesitated.

The paper flew every where as the door swung open at lighting speed. A red headed teen ran straight into poor Miranda, covering his nose.

"Lavi!" she cried in surprise as the door swung close. She looked at Lavi's blood nose.

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SOORRRYY!!" she bellowed, shoving her used handkerchief up his nostrils. She attempted to pick up the papers while worrying about Lavi, yet it failed. The papers began getting crumpled and ripped. Lavi also attempted to help, but only making things worse, splattering blood onto the white sheets.

Somehow, the two managed to gather them up it to a rather messy pile that looked like ancient red paper. Miranda thanked Lavi as he ran off to the nurse. Wiping the sweat off her face, she placed the pile neatly against the wall, proceeding to open the door to Lenalee's room.

She screamed as she saw two figures, one on top of the other.

Kanda on top of Allen.

Kanda had Allen pinned to Lenalee's bed, shirtless and a sly look on his face.

Allen not wearing any pants, or underwear.

Kanda looked up.

"Wait! It's not what you think!"

Too late.

Miranda was down the hall, with her stack of red paper.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**O.O**

**OMG so what were they doing?**

**was it really a misunderstanding?**

**find out next chapter!!**


	20. Twenty: Smex

**XD almost near the end!!**

**T-T actually, its kinda sad.... bt i hope wvwr one enjoyed it!!**

**wel i did have fun wrting this **

**even if it meant a couple of sleepless hours thinking of an anti-climax XD**

**(yes i do do that....)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the DGM characters, Katsura Hshino does.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You ruin any more of my clothes and Mugen will be through your guts!" Kanda threatened, taking off the stained shirt and shoving the in Allen's face.

"Calm down Yu." Lavi said, his nose no longer bleeding.

"How can I calm down when my entire shirt is covered in blood?" Kanda raged on, throwing the shirt and coat on the ground, exaggerating.

Allen wasn't listening, he was feeling between his legs, taking out the thing that was in it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT OUT!" Kanda roared, grabbing Allen's wrists and pinning him to the bed, throwing himself on top of Allen (Kanda's so stupid). Lavi zoomed out of the room with his hands cupped over his nose.

The two wrestled for a bit. Allen was struggling to get up and Kanda thinking that he actually liked Allen being a girl, seeing as he was weaker, he had the upper hand.

The door swung open, Kanda only realizing seconds later. Looking up he saw, Miranda. Screaming in the doorway, Allen trying to see who it was.

"Wait! Its not what it looks like!" Kanda protested.

But Miranda was off like a jack rabbit, running down the hall with what seemed to be red paper.

Kanda turned back to Allen, "YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!!"

***

Miranda sprinted down the hall handing the even further scrunched paper to Johnny, who seemed shocked as the papers were shoved into his arms.

"Thanks!" Johnny yelled after the nearly-in-tears exorcist.

"KOMUI-SAN!!!!" Miranda screamed, "KOMUI-SAAAAAAAN!!!!!"

Komui looked up at the sound of his name, leaning back in his chair, sighing, who was thinking that he had gotten rid of Miranda for a while.

"What is it?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Allen…. and Kanda were…. " she gasped for air, clutching her ribs.

Komui perked up with interest, "Go on."

"They were… you know…" she twirled her fingers in circles, hoping that Komui would catch her drift, which he did. His eyes flashed, "So they did go with my idea." he smiled, "I shall check this out for myself." Without a thought Komui began to make his way down the hall, towards Lenalee's room.

***

Komui whistled and stopped as he reached the door, cupping his ear against the stiff wood. It was silent.

"Hmm guess they're asleep." Komui snickered to himself.

"Kanda…" a voice moaned from inside the room, most definitely Allen

Komui returned to his former position and listened intently.

"Ahh!" a moan made its way to Komui's ear

"Damn you moyashi!" Kanda growled.

"Pull it out!" Allen ordered, his voice gasping.

"No!"

"Ahhhh! Kanda! What are you doing?"

"Damn it it's all hard!"

"Where? Nhhg"

Komui heard the sheets ruffle around and the bed creak.

"Here! Idiot. When I finish with you, I'm going to make you lick it all off! Che- "

"You're sooo mean Kanda! Get off me! You're heavy!"

Komui smirked, he didn't know they would go so far. He stopped the laughter from escaping from his lips.

"They are so going to get it from me when they're done." He told himself.

Standing straight and fixing up his coat, he prepared for the raid.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WEEEEEEE~**


	21. TwentyOne: Bite

**Sorrry it was a little late coming out**

**we reveal our little misunderstandings.**

**LOL im so sleeepy**

**Discalimer: i do not own blah blah blah. Katsura Hoshino does. (gosh and ive been doing this for how many chapters?)**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"YOU ARE SO DEAD MOYASHI!!!" Kanda repeated still having Allen pinned to the bed, "If anyone finds out what we've been doing, you are in deep shit." The words 'deep shit' came out in growls.

Allen stared back, looking straight at Kanda.

The two stared each other down for at least a minute.

Allen's throat was dry, "Kanda…" The guy was heavy. Allen's voice came out as a moan. Kanda holding onto the squirming beansprout even harder, "Ahhh…" Allen yelled out in pain.

"Damn you moyashi!" Kanda growled. He leaned over the side of the bed, squishing Allen in the process. Holding Allen's wrists over his head with one hand and picking up his white shirt with the other.

Allen didn't like getting squished, or the feeling between his legs, still, " Pull it out!" he ordered gasping for air as his diaphragm was free of Kanda's body weight. He indicated to the tampon.

"No!" Kanda still attempted to pick up the shirt, missing it.

"Ahhh! What are you doing!" Allen was squished again as Kanda had his second shot, he got it.

"Damn it, it's all hard." he ran his fingers over the dried blood stain.

"Where? Nhhg" Allen couldn't see as his sight was filled with white shirt. He breathed in Kanda's scent, squirming uselessly. Kanda shot an annoyed glance at Allen.

"Here! Idiot. When I finish with you, I'm going to make you lick it all off! Che-" he pointed at the blood stain. Allen didn't like licking things, unless it was cream off is fingers. He just wanted to get out of the stupid bed and get turned back into a guy. But Kanda was just so stubborn at important times.

"You're sooo mean Kanda! Get off me! You're heavy!" Allen screeched pulling his hands free and pushing against Kanda's bare chest.

Kanda didn't even open his mouth and the door slammed open. Komui stood in the doorway, an idiotic, yet victorious smile pasted on his lips.

"Found you, my naughty little exorcists'!" Komui's smile widening with every word.

"The fuck!" Kanda swore, "All of you are retarded!" he got up sitting on Allen's stomach, redoing his hair. Then left, leaving Komui to stare blankly at Allen.

"So, did you guys do it?" Komui wanted to hear about it.

"Do what?" Allen was a little confused, but he was rather inclined to chase after Kanda then answer Komui's stupid questions.

"I'm sorry Komui, I'm… going to go feed my dog." he lied picking up Kanda's coat and putting on, running down the hall after Kanda.

"Kanda wait!" he grabbed Kanda's hand.

"Leave me alone!" Kanda shouted, pulling his hand out of Allen's grasp.

That hit him like a bullet, straight in the chest. Allen watched as Kanda ran off.

Kanda couldn't understand the feelings within him, stirring up. He felt hot, even though he wasn't wearing a shirt. He couldn't understand. Every time he looked at Allen his heart beat twice as fast as usual. It was something that had never happened to him before. He regretted telling Allen to get away.

"What's wrong with me?" he laughed, putting a hand over his forehead. Leaning against the wall, hating himself.

***

Allen stood there, hurt by the words of an idiot he didn't even care about, nor did he even want to care. Yet there was a pain in his chest, deep inside. He couldn't shake off that feeling. Tears began to roll down his face, and he bawled. The cries carrying down the hall.

Kanda heard, Allen's pained cries. He got up and made his way down the hall, annoyed. He still couldn't make sense of his own feelings, let alone another person's.

Allen cried, rubbing the tears away from his eyes. He didn't want Kanda to hate him. He didn't know why, he felt so confused, so puzzled.

He felt someone's arms wrap around him. Warm and comforting at the same time.

"Don't cry Allen."

Allen heard his name for the first time, from Kanda. He hugged him back.

"Kanda. I'm so sorry." Allen apologised, not even knowing what for.

"I-" Kanda began.

Clapping pierced the air.

Kanda looked up seeing Komui giving another one of his stupid smiles, "Go on." he urged, taking out a note book and pen.

Kanda took one look at Allen and realizing what he was doing, he shoved Allen away.

"I freaking hate you, MOYASHI!" he screamed, sticking up his middle finger and dashing off, red in the face. He ran to the dining hall, thinking that he could get drunk on soba, ordering as much as he could from Jerry.

Kanda began his little eating frenzy, angry at everything and every one that intervened with his life.

"Hey Yuu you're gonna get obese eating that muc-"

Kanda bit the hand that interfered with his thoughts.

"AHHHHH!!! YUU'S EATING ME ALIVE!!!" Lavi screamed, trying to shake the mental exorcist off.

Whatever Kanda thinking, it wasn't a good thing.

Not when he was chewing Lavi's hand off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Weeeee~**

**domo for reading this far minna-san~**

**please stay tuned for the _Final chapter_ of Allen to Nella!!!**

**jya ne~**


	22. TwentyTwo: END

**Hello!!! i come bearing the _FINAL CHAPTER_ of Allen to Nella!!!!!**

**OMG (already)!!!!**

**i hope you enjoyed reading this, coz i had fun writing this...**

**im not sure if the ending was gfood enough to make an impact but**

**XD (editing) it kills.....*dies***

**i just realized i dont put indents in some paragraphs....=_= (im sorry)**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jerry placed the 30th bowl of soba in front of Kanda, wondering if there was something was wrong with him (and he just realised that now =_=). He made a special one for Kanda this time, adding little bean sprouts to it, just for a change. Kanda began to wolf it down without even paying attention to the contents, seconds later, spitting it out.

"AHHHH!!!" Kanda screamed like a mad-man, "MOYASHII!!!" he threw them onto the ground, jumping on them and stormed off.

The room was silent, all the finders staring at what they thought was just an illusion.

Marie began to help Lavi bandage his half-chewed off hand.

"Kanda has strange vibes." he said to Lavi as he tied the knot, "His heart beat is faster than usual."

"Well, all I know is Yuu has gone spastic." Lavi moaned.

Allen had watched everything that Kanda had done, he snickered. Kanda was cute acting like this, but it had to stop, before he hurt anyone else. He stalked Kanda to his room, holding the door before it closed.

"Damn it." Kanda banged his head on the wall, "Its still there!" he raged, kicking a chair over, "I still don't understand why!" he shouted to himself.

Allen couldn't understand either. Why he had chased Kanda all this way when he hated this person to the guts a few days ago. Why he didn't just go with the cell exchanging thing with Lavi? Not with Kanda? Allen became as confused as well.

"Kanda…" he whispered, not even knowing why.

Kanda looked up hearing his name, eyes widening, his heart pounding. Suddenly he realised what all those strange emotions meant. It wasn't hatred or anger. It was love. He just didn't want to accept those feelings towards Allen. Maybe, just maybe, if he approached those feelings in a different way, he could get rid of that feeling in his stomach.

He stopped, taking a deep breath, his heart beating even faster.

"Allen, I don't know why but."

"Yes?" Allen knew what Kanda was going to say, because he felt exactly the same way. Kanda reached for Allen's wrist, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you Allen." he whisper, barely audible.

Allen blushed, not knowing that Kanda would be so straight forward.

"Kanda, I love you too. But I wish, that, you don't love me just because I'm a girl. I want, to be able to love you as a boy too and you to love me back." Allen replied as their foreheads touched.

"So this time, can you hope that, I'll turn back into a guy, for the sake of me? Not for yourself?" Allen asked.

"Baka." said Kanda as the two kissed, hoping this time, that not for their own gain, but for the sake of each other. For knowing that they loved each other in different, yet simplistic ways, expressed differently.

Their tongues untied themselves from each other, the two breathing heavily.

"I love you Kanda…" Allen repeated before the world went black.

***

Allen opened his eyes. Finding himself in an infirmary bed. Sitting up, he looked around. The first thing he spotted was Kanda sitting on a chair next to his bed, fast asleep. Allen gave him a small kiss, realising that something was different.

He felt is chest. The lumps weren't there! He made sure, by looking down his pyjamas (which some one changed him into). Confirming they were gone. Rushing to see whether he really had changed back. He looked down his pants, also confirming he was a boy.

"Kanda! Kanda! I'm not a girl any more!" he shook the sleeping exorcist awake.

"Che- what moyashi?" he was obviously pissed that some idiot had awoken his slumber.

"Look!" Allen was so overjoyed, picking up Kanda's hand and placing it on his chest, "I'm not a girl! I'm not a girl!"

"I get the point!" Kanda yelled, jerking his hand away in embarrassment, "What are you going to do next? Make me put my hand down your pants?"

Allen was inclined to, but didn't, knowing it would just make him mad.

"What's going on here?" Lenalee poked her head in the doorway, Lavi following close behind, "Allen! You've changed back!" she smiled, glad that he that wasn't going to be as troublesome as he was before.

"Yhea look!" he pulled his top up, showing his perfectly flat chest. Lavi stared, wishing that it had stayed as it was before. Kanda pulled Allen's shirt back down, throwing him a pile of clothes.

"Change." he ordered as he ushered every one out.

Allen came out, the nurse telling him to go to the dining hall, where Kanda would be waiting. He entered, the hall was filled with cheers as party poppers where released and balloons let up. Allen stared stunned at the enormous amount of food that were placed on the tables before him.

Riva held up a cup "A toast! To Allen for changing back into a boy!"

Meaningless cheers filled the room once again. Allen ran up to Kanda, hiving him a big hug, "Thank you so much Kanda!"

Kanda didn't push him away, nor hug him back.

Lavi whistled, "Some ones in love!" he taunted, "Allen and Kanda sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes l- " Lavi was punched in the guts before the next sentence came out.

"Oh! There's Nii-san!" Lenalee pointed, "He did some research on the antidote! I wonder if he has some results?"

"SILENCE!" Komui ordered. The room fell silent.

He coughed, holding a slip of paper, "the results have appeared. I have now discovered the antidote to the potion."

Every one leaned forward, eager to know the answers.

"It was not the wishing and the *cough* kissing *cough* that changed Allen back." he smiled and looked up.

"It was bound to wear off some time! The menstruation stage means it's about to wear off! HOORAY all that research was tiering! Now let's eat!" Komui threw the sheets into the air and began to scoff food down his throat.

"I did all the research." Riva informed.

Lavi pulled out his hammer, "You made me loose so much freaking blood!" he screamed.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee punched his brother in the shoulder.

Kanda pulled out Mugen.

"I HATE YOU ALL!! MOYASHII!!! TAKE BACK EVERY THING I SAID TO YOU!!! DAMN YOU KOMUI!!!" he ran after the man in uniform with his activated innocence, threatening to shove the sword through his guts. Kanda thought again, maybe those feelings he felt was just his hatred towards Allen gone out of wack. Whatever it was he hated it. Lavi joined in the chase, attacking with the hammer.

Allen smiled, he knew that what Kanda had said back then was all true, nothing Kanda did could take back those words.

"For sure." Allen whispered.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Give me back my blood!"

"Ahhh wild exorcists!"

*BOOM*

THE END!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dont worry about the "the end" part i just wanted to do it XD**

**i hope this all made at least a little indent in your lives and**

**if it didnt....well dont worry XD**

**Please stay tuned for the Allen to Nella bonus story**

**oh and id like to tell you all i dont do M rated fics coz im too young for that kinda stuff**

**I do have other storys up my sleeve and i hope to see yas all the future**

**[REVEIWS APPRECIATED!!!!!]**

**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!**


End file.
